memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Collectors
}} | author = Christopher L. Bennett | format = eBook | published = 8 December 2014 | pages = | ISBN = | date = 2384 | stardate = }} The Collectors is a Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations ebook by Christopher L. Bennett. Description :The dedicated agents of the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations have their work cut out for them protecting the course of history from the dangers of time travel. But the galaxy is littered with artifacts that, in the wrong hands, could threaten reality. One of the DTI's most crucial jobs is to track down these objects and lock them safely away in the Federation's most secret and secure facility. When Agents Lucsly and Dulmer bring home an alien obelisk of incredible power, they are challenged by a 31st century temporal agent who insists they surrender the mysterious artifact to her. But before they know it, the three agents are pulled into a corrupted future torn apart by a violent temporal war. While their DTI colleagues attempt to track them down, Lucsly and Dulmur must restore temporal peace by setting off on an epic journey through the ages, with the future of the galaxy hanging in the balance… References Characters ; :Laarin Andos • Marion Dulmur • George Faunt • Teresa Garcia • Gariff Lucsly • Meyo Ranjea • Clare Raymond • • T'Viss • Stewart Peart • Sonaj • T'Lem • Teyak ; :Bazel • Kyeera Janyl Dawn Blair ; : Jonathan Archer • James T. Kirk ; :Timot Danlen • Jena Noi ; :Timot Danlen • Darro • Serel Jeihaz • Jena Noi • Ssrax • Sulirr ; :Jheress ; :Roddall • unnamed androids Gejalik • Rom • Vosk Starships and vehicles :Certoss fighter • hovercar • ( ) • TIA battleship • TIA transport • timeship aircar • Phoenix • skimmer • type-11 shuttlecraft • Verity • unnamed Federation starships Locations :Collector Preserve • Earth (DTI Headquarters, Greenwich; London Metrocomplex; National Maritime Museum; Park Row, London • West Eurasia) • (Eridian Vault) • the galaxy • Luna • Sol system • Tandar Prime (Federation Temporal Intervention Agency Headquarters) Axis of Time • Beta Quadrant • Bolarus • Carina Arm • Delta Quadrant • Denobula • Denobula Triaxa • Earth (Bozeman, Montana • Edo Castle, Japan • Yucatán) • Gre'thor • Hunari IV • Mervynia Races and cultures :Bolian • Borg • Caldonian • Cardassian • Certoss • Choblik • Collector • Cygnian • Deltan • Gorn • Gororm • Hirogen • hologram • Human • M-113 creature • Melikaz • Mro • Ocampa • Rhaandarite • Romulan • Saurian • Soong-type android (android) • Suliban • Tandaran • Tormandar • Tzenkethi • Vomnin • Vulcan • Xindi-Arboreal Andorian • Bajoran • Breen • Carreon • Ferengi • Human (Japanese) • Iconian • Klingon • Lactran • Mervynian • Na'kuhl • Norolob • • Progenitors • Redheri • Tholian • Voth • Zetregan States and organizations :European Alliance • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Temporal Agency • Galfleet • police • Starfleet • Temporal Displacement Division • Temporal Intervention Agency • Time Guardians • United Federation of Planets Aegis • Body Electric • Breen Confederacy • Ferengi Alliance • Norolob Republic • Order of Omega • Regnancy of the Carnelian Throne • Suliban Cabal • Tholian Assembly • Tokugawa Shogunate • Typhon Pact • University of Alpha Centauri Ranks and titles :agent • assistant director • assistant supervisor • bureaucrat • captain • commander • con artist • conservationist • counselor • director • doctor • engineer • government employee • grand nagus • gunner • inventor • paracausal orphan • police officer • science officer • scientist • senior agent • soldier • special agent • superhero • supervisor • technician • temporal agent • temporal physicist • temporal refugee • time raider • time scavenger • traditionalist • warden • warrior Science and technology :accelerated aging • aerial drone • ansible beacon • archaeology • architecture • artificial intelligence • assimilation tubule • atmosphere • biome • biosphere • blood • bomb • Borg drone • buffer field • Casimir Effect • causality • Cherenkov radiation • chronergy • chroniton • chronicle emitter • chroniton polarizer • Collector obelisk • comlink • containment field • corporeal • cryogenics • damping field • degenerative disease • duranium • dwarf planet • Eridiosynchronous orbit • • extinction • extradimensional pocket • Feynman curve • Feynman curve tracer • forcefield • forecast • g-force • gender reassignment • genetic damage • genetic engineering • genome • gravity • gravity boot • Guardian of Forever • Hawking radiation • Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle • holocommunicator • holoemitter • holography • holoskin • holosuite • hover platform • incorporeal • infection • information theory • infrared • interdimensional physics • interstellar beaming • kidney • kilometer • liver • lung • maglev carriage • mobile emitter • molecule • multiverse • nanite • nanoprobe • negative energy • neural implant • nictitating membrane • ocular enhancement • orbital shift • orbital tether • orbital torus • organ • pain killer • paleontology • panreality • parsec • particle • particle decay • personal shield • phase • phase polarity • phase shielding • phaser • pheromonal receptor • pheromone • planet • psionic • power relay crystal • pregnancy • psionic jamming signal • psionic pulse • quantum analysis • quantum communication • quantum dating • quantum entanglement • quantum interference • quantum merging • quantum probability • quantum resonance • quantum scan • quantum shift • quantum slipstream drive • quantum state • quantum temporal transporter • replicator • retrocausal anomaly • sensor • sensor platform • spacetime displacement event • Spock loop • star • stasis field • stimulant • subspace transporter • sulfur • survey probe • technology • tectonics • telekinesis • telepathic temporal communicator • telepathic circuit • telepathy • Temporal Defense Grid • temporal deflector • temporal displacement • temporal drive • temporal energy • temporal field • temporal hover • temporal tricorder • temporal vortex • tentacle • terminator • thermal shock • time bubble • time dilation field • time frame • time machine • time travel • time-dilation grenade • timeline • toxin • transparent aluminum • transporter • transreplication • tricorder • vacuum • vortex manipulator • warp drive • worldline destabilizer • zenith ; :aerie • alien • animal • ant • bird • brachiator • butterfly • carnosaur • crustacean • cyborg • cycad • dinosaur • golden retriever • grass • hadrosaur • humanoid • ice bore • mammal • marsupial • mollusk • reptilian • rodent • sauropsid • sequoia • shrub • squid • theropod • Triceratops • Tyrannosaurus rex • ungulate • vine Time and events :214,000 BCE • 212,000 BCE • 1868 • 2127 • 2341 • 2374 • 2382 • 2383 • 3051 • 2150s • 20th century • 21st century • 22nd century • 23rd century • 24th century • 25th century • 27th century • 28th century • 29th century • 31st century • 21,436,000 CE • Anthropocene • April • Augment Crisis • Borg Redemption • Cretaceous • December • Eugenics Wars • Far future • Gregorian calendar • Hot Age • ice age • January • Julian calendar • Maastrichtian • megayear • millennium • millions of years ago • Monday • Saturday • stardate • Temporal Cold War • thousands of years ago • Thursday • time • Tuesday • Wednesday • year Other references :armor • auction • branch office • cave painting • clothing • coffee table • college • conference • conservatism • desert • domino • donation • Ekpyrotics • emergency room • faction • finalkill • firearm • hangar • history • hospital • ice • interrogation • invasion • jacket • Japanese lantern • klaxon • Lactran menagerie • Latin • Level Two psi clearance • marriage • master temporal observatory • meditation • ocean • parasol • plaque • plaza • prehistory • pyramid • rainforest • record • sandstone • savanna • sector • sexuality • steamer basket • stream • Temporal Accords • temporal artifact • textile • time-fiction story • traditionalist colony • vanity mirror • volcanic ash • volcano • war • war memorial • water • wind Appendices Timeline }} External links * * Author's annotations category:eBooks category:dTI novels